


“You look nice”

by celestbian, yaoyorosus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestbian/pseuds/celestbian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyorosus/pseuds/yaoyorosus
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are getting ready for another day at Mugen Academy, but the senshi get distracted by each other.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 75





	“You look nice”

"You look nice," Michiru said to Haruka as they dressed for school.  
"You say that every day," Haruka told her with a grin as she tightened the knot on her tie. "Not that I don't mind hearing it. I think the boy's uniform suits me well, don't you?"  
"Well, I certainly couldn't imagine you in a skirt," Michiru giggled as she put on her lipstick. She met Haruka’s eyes in the mirror and turned, setting her lipstick down on the vanity. "Though I have to admit it would be amusing to see you try and walk in high heels."  
"I'd fall flat on my face," Haruka declared, stepping forward and putting her arms around Michiru. "I don't think it'd do for my image."  
Michiru pressed her face against Haruka's chest then stood on her tiptoes. The sea goddess snuck a quick kiss in hopes of not messing up her lipstick. Michiru loved the way Haruka looked when she wore what was most comfortable to her.  
"That’s fine, you don’t have to try the heels, but only if you promise to come to bed like this tonight." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka’s waist.  
"Have I ever not?" Haruka asked while kissing her again. The blonde had no regards for preserving Michiru’s lipstick.  
"Mm, we have school," Michiru protested as Haruka pressed her up against the bedroom wall. Her grip around the racers waist tightened as the latter began to trail kisses down the side of her neck.  
"We can be late," Haruka murmured in Michiru’s ear. A wandering hand slipped under Michiru's school blouse and cupped her breast through her bra. Haruka could feel Michiru's nipples hardening beneath her touch. The wind soldier thumbed them idly through the material while Michiru moved her hands to tug at Haruka’s tie. In a matter of seconds Michiru’s fingers flew to undo the buttons on the taller girl’s shirt. She pressed her hands against Haruka's undershirt, Haruka groaning at the touch. In retaliation Haruka pushed Michiru's blouse up and over her arms. She bowed her head to kiss the tops of Michiru's breasts, the aqua-haired woman moaning and running her fingers through blonde hair.  
"Bed." Michiru whispered, and they managed to make their way over to it. Haruka fell on top of Michiru and pressed her knee up gently between the smaller girls thighs. In a matter of seconds Michiru was undoing the belt buckle on her uniform skirt.  
Michiru paused what she was doing. "Do you want to use the--?"  
"Yes," Haruka panted and Michiru wondered why she even asked.  
Michiru’s skilled fingers tugged down the zipper on Haruka's pants. Haruka shifted her hips to help the younger girl pull them down before kicking them off onto the floor. Michiru stroked Haruka's thigh through her dark-green boxers, trailing her fingers across the front. She gasped as her hand lingered on the bulge created by the strap-on. Haruka moaned as the other girl teased her, and Michiru felt herself growing wetter. The Neptunian was amazed at how much this situation turned her on.  
Haruka pushed Michiru’s green-plaid skirt up around her waist and reached forward to tug off her plain cotton underwear. It only took a moment before the latter found itself next to Haruka’s pants on the floor.  
"Oh God, I want you inside of me," Michiru groaned in a demanding tone. Haruka smirked at the girl underneath her. In a flash the blonde had captured Michiru’s lips on her own.  
They'd only fucked like this once or twice before. It took a moment for Haruka to find a comfortable position between Michiru’s thighs. Her thrusts were still awkward, and it still hurt a bit to do it like this, but Michiru knew that she enjoyed having Haruka take her this way the best. She pulled Haruka to her, enjoying the way their bodies fit together like this -- like they're supposed to. Michiru clutched Haruka's shirt while the wind soldier sucked a spot on her neck.  
"Don't leave marks," she managed to gasp out, and Haruka pulled her mouth away with a groan. The noises were soon swallowed up as the two senshi connected their lips in another passionate kiss.  
Eventually their hips fell into one rhythm. Haruka pushed into Michiru harder, her movements quickening. Michiru snaked her hand down between their bodies, fingers finding her own clit and rubbing it desperately. With her free hand Michiru reached for the blonde desperately trying to pull them closer together, because, oh God, she wants to finish with Haruka inside her.  
And then she does, blood pounding in her ears as she cries out. Shaking, Michiru wrapped her legs around her lover as Haruka continued to thrust into her trying to reach her own climax.  
"Oh, God --" Michiru moaned as Haruka's hand dipped down and brushed against her still sensitive skin. She bucked into the touch, biting down hard on her lip and unintentionally drawing blood. Michiru could taste it, coppery in her mouth, and when Haruka bent her head down to lick the blood away she thought she may come again.  
"Please, Haruka, please," The smaller girl whimpered, though at this point she's not sure what she's asking for. The blonde moans, continuing her thrusting in long, hard strokes. Trained fingers continued to play with Michiru's clit and the latter felt her resolve crumble away.  
With one hard rub Michiru came again, spiraling over the edge, and this time Haruka's came with her. Haruka arched into the other girl and gripped the headboard for support. They lie there for a moment afterward breathing heavily, Haruka lying limp on top of the aqua-haired girl. It was rare for the wind soldier to lose her breath, but even now her breathing was labored. After catching her breath Haruka managed to work up enough strength to pull out and roll off of Michiru, collapsing onto the bed beside her.  
"Fuck," Haruked groaned. "Fuck."  
Michiru laughed and cupped Haruka's face in her hands, kissing her chastely. "Agreed."  
They laid there for a while, soaking in the afterglow. Being together was part of their cosmic destiny, and both of them would never complain.  
Michiru was the first to get up. She jokingly picked Haruka’s clothes off the floor and started to dress herself in them. Haruka’s shirt fell over her entire chest, the shirt only a few inches short of being classified as a dress. Michiru grabbed Haruka’s tie and sloppily draped it around her own neck.  
“Well, I guess we better get to school soon. I think I’m ready, how do I look?’” Michiru giggled teasingly.  
Haruka smirked; seeing Michiru in her own clothes sent an electric shock down to her core.  
“I don’t think we’re gonna make it today. I think I need you to come back to bed. In that.” The smirk never left Haruka’s face as the younger girl sauntered back over.  
Michiru crawled back into bed with Haruka and the tie immediately found its way back onto the floor. The senshi never did make it into school that day.


End file.
